Puzzling Romance
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Professor Layton and Flora visit Labyrinthia and run into Ridelle. Causing some feelings to happen between Hershel and Ridelle. mentions of Layton/Ridelle. This is now a series of one shots because I love this coulple.
1. Chapter 1

**The Puzzling Romance**

**By Dr. John Smith**

The boat landed in the dock of Labyrinthia. Professor Layton looked to the sky and took a deep breath "It is going to be a remarkable day." he mentioned to himself. Luke was on vacation in germane for a month and decided to spend some quality time with his adoptive daughter, Flora. Flora looked over the railing of the boat "Is that the place you and Luke saved with Mr. Wright and Miss. Fey?" he asked while pointing to Labyrinthia.

Layton nodded "That is right my dear, Labyrinthia. It is quite a beautiful town. I wonder how it's holding since my last visit?" he looked to the dock and people where exiting the boat and saw Espella standing there, waving in excitement. Professor Layton waved back. Flora gave an odd look to Espella "Who is she papa?"

"That is Espella, my dear. I helped her during the Labyrinthia mystery." Layton explained.

"But I remember Luke telling me that you prosecuted her and tried to get her burned." Flora said bluntly. Layton covered his face with his hat.

"I did, but it was in search of the truth." he said through his embarrassment. Flora chuckled at his state as they left the boat to meet Espella. Espella bowed at Layton and Flora, her way of welcoming them to Labyrinthia, "Hello Miss. Cantabella, I take is life is going swell here since my last visit?" he asked the smiling blond.

"Things are going well, Mr. Layton. And who is this young lady with you?" Espella asked, motioning to Flora.

"I'm Flora, I'm Mr. Layton's adoptive daughter." Flora replied.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss. Layton." Espella said. She then looked to the Professor, "I remembered that someone has been waiting to see you since your last visit." Espella said.

"Oh," Layton commented "And who may that be?"

"Do you remember Ridelle Mystere?" Espella asked.

"I do indeed. How has she been?" Layton asked Espella.

"She has been good, but she has mentioned that she would like to do battle with you again with more puzzles." Espella said.

"Hmm. The I say we should head towards the library then, shall we?" Professor Layton said. When Layton, Flora, and Espella reached the library, they were quickly met with Ridelle. She stood sternly in front of the three and opened her book in a fierceful force "I demand that you, Hershel Layton, solve puzzle number 25; How old is she?" she then whipped out the puzzle paper and handed it to him. Layton looked at it for a moment and handed it back, "Too much for you Layton?" All Layton did was smile, "What are you smiling for?"

"The puzzle is easy. If the young girl is younger than her older sister and she is younger than her parents, but when she grows to the age of her sister, she will be half her age. She is five, making her sister ten." Layton responded. Ridelle and Espella stood in shock, as Flora just applauded. "H-how? How did you solve it so fast!" Ridelle loudly question.

"As I say, The joy of solving puzzles is a thrill. Have a wonderful day Miss. Mystere." As Layton turned away, Ridelle grabbed his arm "Huh? Yes Miss. Mystere?" her head shied away and pulled out another piece of paper and handed it to him, "What's this?"

Ridelle managed to muster some words out "Don't read this puzzle until you are far away." and with that, she ran back into the library. The Professor felt a heat creep, and Flora made it obvious to Layton that she noticed.

Hours later, Espella, Layton, and Flora visited 'Eclair's Bakery' for a snack. While sitting for a snack, Layton pulled out the paper "I figure now is a good as time as any to debunk this special puzzle from Miss. Mystere." He opened the paper and was immediately struck confused, "This is a strange puzzle?"

Flora looked over from her loaf of Italian sweet bread "Let me see if I can decipher it papa." Layton handed Flora the paper, and the second she saw the puzzle, she started laughing. "What is it?" Layton questioned. Flora gave him back the puzzle "It's not so much a puzzle as her phone number papa." Layton's face turned tomato red as he took the paper back.

"Why would she give me her phone number?" The Professor was, in other words, puzzled by this action from Ridelle.

"Allow me to solve this one." Flora said in a mock impression of Layton "If from your interaction at the library says anything, the way you talked about her on the boat ride, and-" she was cut off by Espella.

"The way she talks about your puzzle solving skills. As soon as Labyrinthia got computers, she researched everything she could about you. Dad, even with seeing with his bad eye, could tell she was smitten with you Mr. Layton."

Hershel covered his face with his hat as the girls snickered at him. Romance is truly puzzling.

**I have beaten Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney and I have to say... It's a frigging awesome game. And the puzzle holder Ridelle is my new waifu, and thought that her and Layton could be a cute couple. So here is my fanfic one shot about them. Currently working on a new chapter for 'Beetlejuice vs The Mask' updating ain't easy when you have so many ideas running through your head.**


	2. Puzzled out

**Puzzling Romance **

**Chapter 2: Puzzled out**

Ridelle Mystere was looking through her big book of puzzles, in an attempt to find one to stump Professor Layton. She was on the tiny orange couch all day, and every puzzle she could find he had either answered or was too easy. She would definitely stump him for sure. It was then Ridelle heard the door to the tiny apartment open. 'It must be Layton!' Ridelle thought, but to her dismay, it was his teenaged adopted daughter, Flora.

"Oh-" Flora said in surprise. "I didn't know you were here. How was your day, Ms. Mystere?"

Ridelle adjusted her glasses. "It was adequate... Actually, it was rather boring. How long does Layton stay at work for?" She asked Flora, who had removed her backpack and was heading for her room.

"Some days, he's there all day, others, he's home before I am. Why? Do you miss him?" Flora asked, getting a slight jump in response from Ridelle.

Ridelle's face was a light shade of pink. "N-no! I-I just hate waiting for him to return! I must find a puzzle to stump him!" Ridelle claimed. Flora chuckled at Ridelle's attempt to try and stump her father.

A few hours later, at around 10 pm, Professor Layton returned home. He removed his famous top hat and placed it on the coat rack, along with his brown coat. He noticed a passed out Ridelle on the couch, her puzzle book covering her face as she snored. Layton chuckled. "It seems someone had a long day, hasn't she?" Hearing his voice, Ridelle popped up from her sleep, the book falling on the floor with her glasses as she groggily pointed.

"Layton!" she yawned, "I found the one puzzle to stump you! It goes..." And Ridelle fell back to sleep, snoring a bit louder.

Flora peeked from the hallway, "She's been at it since you left for work this morning. I think she's puzzled out," Flora said.

Layton nodded. "I agree, but we can't just leave her to sleep in the couch. That wouldn't be very gentlemanly." He carefully picked Ridelle up bridal style and carried her to his room, placing her on the left side of the bed. His lips pecked her forehead, "Good night, Ridelle." And he quietly left the room, shutting the door behind him.

**This is now just a butt load of shameless one shots about Ridelle/Layton. Because that needs to be a pairing dammit! I know my chapters don't tend to be very long, I just make them as long as I feel they should be before calling it a chapter. Credit goes to my proofreader and editor, Splattifying Agent 2. Also, someone tell me how to end these because I just flip from different saying to different saying.**


End file.
